


I love you

by MrsGeeWay92



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsGeeWay92/pseuds/MrsGeeWay92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has a confession to make</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

To the naked eye it will look like everything is fine he will smile and laugh tell his family his happy and shit like that. It wasn't until he went to Frank's for their annual new year celebration that he broke down sobbing like a child, the tears were so unexpected and so refreshing that he didn't even really realise he was crying until he found out that Frank was gently dabbing his hanky against the tears he heard Frank asking him what was wrong but he couldn't tell him, he remembered when he told Lynz the truth and how she took Bandit and left him standing in the door! She called him afreak and all kinds of other names he will not repeat in decent converstion thank you very much!! Lynz told him that she still loved him but that she couldn't live with the lie so it was understandable that he was mortified of telling Frank. He looked into Frank's eyes and whispered softly "I love you"


End file.
